finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter
Several installments in the ''Final Fantasy'' series separate their storylines into chapters, also known as episodes or acts. Most chapters end with a boss battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In its original release on mobile phones in Japan, ''The After Years was separated into 13 chapters. Each chapter focuses on a different character, with the exception of Gathering's Tale and the two Final Tales, which are the final areas of the game. *'Prologue: Return of the Moon' :The player controls Ceodore as he takes his trial of knighthood. *'Ceodore's Tale: Last of the Red Wings' :The player controls Ceodore as he travels to Mysidia to return to Baron. *'Rydia's Tale: The Eidolons Shackled' :The player controls Rydia as she investigates the Eidolons and the Dark Crystals. *'Yang's Tale: The Master of Fabul' :The player controls Yang as he investigates a meteor impact and heads to Baron. *'Palom's Tale: The Mage's Voyage' :The player controls Palom as he tutors Leonora in Black Magic. *'Edge's Tale: The Pulse of Babil' :The player controls Edge's apprentices, the Eblan Four, before Edge himself goes to the Tower of Babil. *'Porom's Tale: The Vanished Lunar Whale' :The player controls Porom as she travels with Palom as he trains to be a sage in flashbacks, and in the present goes to Mount Ordeals to find Kain. *'Edward's Tale: Star-Crossed Damcyan' :The player controls Edward as he investigates the impact crater and travels to Baron. *'Kain's Tale: Return of the Dragoon' :The player alternates control between Ceodore and the Hooded Man as they travel to Damcyan, and Kain as he joins with the Mysterious Girl and attacks Fabul and Damcyan. *'Lunarian's Tale: The Blue Planet That Was' :The player takes control of the Man in Black and Fusoya to discover the source of a disturbance on the moon. *'Gathering's Tale: The Moon's Gravity' :The player takes control of Rydia, Luca, Edge and the Man in Black as they travel the world to save the other party members and free the Eidolons so they can enter Baron Castle. *'Final Tale, Part One: True Moon' :The heroes head to the True Moon, and the player forms their own party to explore the Subterrane and awaken Cecil from a mysterious dazed condition. *'Final Tale, Part Two: Planet Eater' :With Cecil restored, the party ventures into the Depths to recover the Crystals and have their final battle. When the game was translated and released on the Nintendo Wii, the Prologue, Ceodore's Tale and Kain's Tale were merged together, and the three final Tales were merged into one called "The Crystals". In the Complete Collection release for PSP, Ceodore's Tale remains merged into the Prologue as one Tale, but Kain's Tale is stand-alone again, and the three final Tales are also still merged. When playing Kain's Tale, the player can import data from the Prologue/Ceodore's Tale to retain character levels and items gained in Ceodore's Tale. In the final Tales, the player can import data from all their finished Tales, and may or may not have access to some of the side-characters, depending on if they completed the other Tales or not and the fates of some characters during the playthrough of those Tales. In the mobile and Wii releases of the game, additional chapters must be purchased for play and can be played or not in any order the player likes. In Complete Collection Ceodore's Tale is begun when the player selects New Game, after which all tales except for the Lunarian's Tale and The Crystals will be available for play in any order. Completing all these tales unlocks Lunarian's Tale, which when completed unlocks The Crystals. TAY Ceodore's Tale End.png|Ceodore's Tale screen (PSP). TAY Rydia's Tale End.png|Rydia's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Yang's Tale End.png|Yang's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Palom's Tale End.png|Palom's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Edge's Tale End.png|Edge's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Porom's Tale End.png|Porom's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Edward's Tale End.png|Edward's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Kain's Tale End.png|Kain's Tale screen (PSP). TAY PSP Lunarian's Tale End.png|Lunarian's Tale screen (PSP). ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ''Crisis Core is separated into eleven chapters, which each relate to an assignment of Zack's as a SOLDIER, including a training mission and the missions that promote him to a top SOLDIER. *The first chapter is a virtual reality training mission for Zack, overseen by Angeal. Its boss is a Behemoth. *The second chapter is a mission to Wutai, which ends the war. Its boss is Ifrit. *The third chapter is the exploration and search for Genesis in Banora Village. Its boss is Bahamut. *The fourth chapter is a search for Dr. Hollander in the Sector 5 Reactor. Its boss is a fight against three Shinra robots. *The fifth chapter revolves around the meeting of Zack with Aerith. Later, Genesis attacks the Shinra headquarters and Zack has to protect Hojo. Its boss is Bahamut Fury. *The sixth chapter is an assignment in Modeoheim. In this chapter, Genesis is fought, but its final boss is Angeal Penance. *The seventh chapter includes an attack by Genesis forces to Junon. Its boss is a Shinra spider-robot. *The eighth chapter is the farewell between Zack and Aerith before he leaves to Nibelheim. *The ninth chapter holds the events of the famous Nibelheim Incident. Its boss is Sephiroth. *The tenth chapter features Zack's escape from Nibelheim, reaching his hometown of Gongaga Village. Its boss is Hollander. *The eleventh and final chapter takes place at Banora Underground and ends with the defeat of Genesis. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- ''Dirge of Cerberus is separated into 12 chapters: *'Chapter 01: Sea of Flames' :Follows Vincent as he assists the WRO in exterminating the Deepground invasion on Kalm. *'Chapter 02: Showdown in the Wastes' :Vincent and Reeve travel to Edge, but are attacked by Guard Hounds on the way. *'Chapter 03: Silent Edge' :Vincent arrives in Edge, where he meets Shalua Rui. He is attacked by Rosso the Crimson, but escapes by transforming into Chaos. *'Chapter 04: Headquarters Under Siege' :The WRO Headquarters is attacked by Deepground. Vincent manages to quell the invasion by defeating the Tsviets, Shelke the Transparent and Azul the Cerulean. *'Chapter 05: Manor of Despair' :Vincent infiltrates the Shinra Manor in Nibelheim, where he is attacked by Rosso the Crimson, who takes the Protomateria from him. Before she has a chance to kill him, Vincent is rescued by Yuffie Kisaragi. Cait Sith is temporarily playable in this chapter, as Reeve uses him to investigate Deepground presence at a Mako Reactor. *'Chapter 06: Deepground Strikes Back' :Yuffie takes Vincent back to the WRO Headquarters, which is once again being attacked by Deepground. Vincent attempts to save Shalua and Shelke from Arch Azul, but Shalua is killed while trying to ensure Shelke's safety. *'Chapter 07: The Shera' :Vincent and the others are rescued from the destroyed headquarters by Cid Highwind's airship, the Shera. Reeve then tells everyone of Deepground's intentions and the plan he has to stop them. *'Chapter 08: Midgar Assault/Fight for the Central Complex' :The WRO begin their assault on Deepground controlled Midgar with the help of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Barret Wallace. Vincent heads through the Train Graveyard and encounters Rosso the Crimson once more. He defeats her for the final time and continues through Midgar. *'Chapter 09: An Empire in Ruins' :Vincent arrives at the ruins of Shinra Headquarters to find an elevator to take him to Mako Reactor 0. He encounters Azul the Cerulean and manages to kill him using Chaos. *'Chapter 10: Shinra's Dark Secret' :Vincent arrives in Mako Reactor 0. He treks through the area and finds Nero the Sable, who he defeats, rescuing Shelke and encountering Yuffie in the process. *'Chapter 11: Beginnings' :Vincent heads deeper into the Reactor, where he fights Nero the Sable again. Vincent beats Nero and finds Weiss the Immaculate at the center of the Reactor. It is revealed that Weiss is actually being controlled by Professor Hojo who has him attack Vincent. After a long fight, Vincent defeats Weiss. Nero appears and becomes one with his brother, finally killing Hojo once and for all. *'Chapter 12: Omega & Chaos/A Finale Chaotic' :In the final chapter of the game, Vincent transforms into Chaos and fights his way to the top of the newly formed Omega. At the top, he finds Weiss once more, who merges with Omega to create Omega Weiss. Vincent defeats Omega Weiss and saves the world. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Final Fantasy X-2 is separated into five chapters. In the Japanese version, Chapters are labeled as Story Levels in the save menu (Story Lv). Ending a chapter ends the possibility of completing any remaining Missions for that chapter, which are usually, though not always, only available within a specific chapter or chapters. Chapter 4 is generally the shortest Chapter, as it consists of visits to only two locations, with most other material available through optional conversations using devices known as CommSpheres, made available based on which locations the player chose to visit in Chapter 3. *'Chapter 1' begins with Yuna's concert in Luca and ends with the Gullwings stealing the Awesome Sphere from Kilika Temple. It also serves as a reintroduction to the world of Spira, as the player is able to visit each location to learn what has changed since the end of Final Fantasy X. *'Chapter 2' begins with the revelation of Vegnagun and the player needing to decide whether to return the Awesome Sphere to New Yevon or the Youth League. It ends with the Gullwings being forced to fight Bahamut in the Bevelle Underground. *'Chapter 3' begins with the Gullwings having to defeat the aeons at the Temples of Yevon. It ends with Yuna being thrown into the Farplane by Ixion and meeting Shuyin there for the first time. *'Chapter 4' revolves around planning a "second" (first was impostor's) concert performed by Yuna at the Thunder Plains, with most of the communication with other regions of Spira done through CommSpheres. It ends with Lenne's surprise emergence through the Songstress dressphere during the concert. *'Chapter 5', being the final chapter, allows the player to attempt to complete Missions in order to achieve Episode Complete for all locations. It ends with the party traveling to the Farplane to defeat Shuyin and Vegnagun, restoring peace to Spira. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII is separated into thirteen chapters, which correspond to one of the locations explored in each game, with exception of Chapter 11, which has Gran Pulse as its setting. Every time a player completes a chapter they earn an achievement. *'Chapter 1' is set in Hanging Edge. :Introduction to game and takes place here and we are introduced to five of the main characters. Basics of combat system and interaction with environment are also explored. *'Chapter 2' is set in Pulse Vestige. :Characters travels through the Vestige, eventually ending up as l'Cie. *'Chapter 3' is set in Lake Bresha. :Characters discover they have gained magical powers, as a result of their l'Cie status. Party gets separated after finding crystallized Serah. The sixth and final main character is also initially introduced as "Woman" ("Mysterious Woman" in the Datalog) in the dialogue box. *'Chapter 4' is set in Vile Peaks. :Party splits to two: one group goes to Gapra Whitewood and the other one moves to Sunleth Waterscape. *'Chapter 5' is set in Gapra Whitewood. :First party travels through the bio-engineered woods, intending to travel through Palumpolum in order to reach Eden. *'Chapter 6' is set in Sunleth Waterscape. :Second party travels through the nature reserve towards Nautilus. *'Chapter 7' is set in Palumpolum. :First party arrives and meets up with the two main characters last seen in Lake Bresha, with the "Woman" being properly introduced. *'Chapter 8' is set in Nautilus. :Second party arrives and attempts to escape capture, but their efforts are in vain. *'Chapter 9' is set on the ''Palamecia'', an airship. :The first party goes to rescue the second party. However, the second party manages to escape confinement and eventually meet up with the first party. Primarch Galenth Dysley is unmasked as the fal'Cie Barthandelus, the game's true villain. *'Chapter 10' is set in Fifth Ark. :The party escapes the airship and arrive to a Pulsian armory, stowed beneath Eden. *'Chapter 11' is set on Gran Pulse. :The party escapes Cocoon, only to crash land on Gran Pulse, where they search for a way to defeat Barthandelus. *'Chapter 12' is set in Eden. :The party navigates through Cocoon's capital, defeat the military leader, and approach the fal'Cie Eden. *'Chapter 13' is set in Orphan's Cradle. :The party travels through the Cradle to stop Barthandelus and Orphan. In the wake of the fal'Cie's defeat, Cocoon begins to descend towards Pulse, but the lives of the party members and thousands of civilians are saved by the intervention of Ragnarok. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The story of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 is divided up into six chapters, called episodes in-game. Also included are two side story episodes and an epilogue episode. *'Episode 1: A World Without Cocoon' **'Leaving' is set in New Bodhum -003 AF-. *'Episode 2: Unseen Intruder' **'The Giant' is set in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-. *'Episode 3: Part 1 - Prophecy of Hope' **'Eclipse' is set in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-. **'The Void' is set in Oerba -200 AF-. **'The Dawn' is set in the Yaschas Massif -01X AF-. **The Void Beyond -??? AF-. **'Cyber Wars -Invasion-' is set in Augusta Tower -300 AF-. *'Episode 3: Part 2 - Oathbrand' **'Reunion' is set in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-. **The Coliseum -??? AF-. **'The Storm' is set in the Archylte Steppe -??? AF-. **The Void Beyond -??? AF-. *'Episode 4: Skyborne Paradise' **'Restoration' is set in Academia -400 AF-. **'The Tower' is set in Augusta Tower -200 AF-. **'New Life' is set in Academia -4XX AF-. *'Episode 5: Time Marches On' **The Void Beyond -??? AF-. **The Void Beyond: New Bodhum. **A Dying World -700 AF-. **New Bodhum -700 AF-. *'Extra Episode: Sazh's Story: Heads or Tails?' is set in Serendipity. *'Extra Episode: Snow's Story: Perpetual Battlefield' is set in The Coliseum -??? AF-. *'The Last Episode: Promised Eternity' **'The Promised Future -The Ark-' is set in Academia -500 AF-. **Valhalla -??? AF-. *'Another Beginning: Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess' is set in Valhalla -??? AF-. Beginning new episodes also earns the player achievements and trophies. ''Final Fantasy XV ''Final Fantasy XV is separated into a prologue and fifteen numbered chapters. Completing each one earns the player achievements and trophies. A chapter select feature was added with patch 1.15 and becomes available after completing the game. *'Prologue: Insomnia's Waking Nightmare' *'Chapter 1: Departure' *'Chapter 2: No Turning Back' *'Chapter 3: The Open World' *'Chapter 4: Living Legend' *'Chapter 5: Dark Clouds' *'Chapter 6: A Way Forward' *'Chapter 7: Party of Three' *'Chapter 8: Seaworthy' *'Chapter 9: Callings' *'Chapter 10: The Heart of a King' *'Chapter 11: In the Dark' *'Chapter 12: End of Days' *'Chapter 13: Redemption' *'Chapter 14: Homecoming' *'Chapter 15: End of the Road' ''Final Fantasy Tactics ''Final Fantasy Tactics is separated into four chapters: *'Chapter 1: The Meager' :Ramza's backstory with Delita and Argath is explored. Its final boss is Argath. *'Chapter 2: The Manipulative and the Subservient' :Revolves around the history of Princess Ovelia and her impact on the history of Ivalice. Its final boss is Cúchulainn. *'Chapter 3: The Valiant' :In this chapter the battle of Ramza against the Templar Knights begins. It ends at Riovanes Castle with the battle with Elmdore and his assassins. *'Chapter 4: In the Name of Love' :At this chapter the War of the Lions takes place, and also includes the final battles of Ramza against the Templar Knights at Mullonde and the Necrohol of Mullonde as well, and ends with the defeat of Ultima at the Airship Graveyard. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 is divided into eight chapters. *'Chapter 1: Three Hours That Changed the World' *:Playable on Disc 1. This chapter introduces Ace, Nine, and Queen during the mission to liberate Akademeia from the Militesi Empire. It ends with Ace, Jack, and Seven's battle to destroy the crystal jammer deployed by the White Tiger Crystal l'Cie Qun'mi. *'Chapter 2: Raise the Vermilion Banner' *:Playable on Disc 2. This chapter introduces Class Zero, Kurasame's assignment as their commander, and Machina and Rem's induction. Class Zero helps reclaim Rubrum Region. It concludes with the mission at Togoreth Stronghold, which results in its utter annihilation. *'Chapter 3: Weapons of Mass Destruction' *:Playable on Disc 2. Class Zero helps reclaim the town of Iscah, and afterward they are sent to the Militesi capital Ingram to infiltrate a magitek armor facility. It concludes when they are attacked by a White Tiger l'Cie Nimbus, but a ceasefire is suddenly called. *'Chapter 4: The Last Queen's Return to Oblivion' *:Playable on Disc 2. The leaders of Concordia and Rubrum are called to the Militesi capital for the peace agreement, but Queen Andoria of Concordia is assassinated and Class Zero framed as culprits. It concludes when the cadets escape to Old Lorica Region and are taken back to Akademeia by an airship. *'Chapter 5: The First Battle of Judecca' *:Playable on Disc 2. Milites and Concordia have formed an alliance and begin a simultaneous attack on Rubrum. Following Suzaku's reclaiming of the Eibon region, they begin a simultaneous counterattack, starting with the battle against Soryu in Judecca. It ends with the defeat of Shinryu Celestia. *'Chapter 6: Terra Mortis - Khalia's Decision' *:Playable on Disc 2. Following the victory in Judecca, the focus shifts to the attack on Byakko in the Meroe region. It ends with the defeat of Gilgamesh on the Big Bridge, and Caetuna's summoning of Alexander. *'Chapter 7: Fate of the Crystal - The Endless Battle' *:Playable on Disc 2. Alexander destroyed the boundaries leading into Byakko territory, giving Suzaku the upper hand. After conquering the Rilochy Province, after which Concordia surrenders, Suzaku captures the Milites capital. It ends with the second defeat of Qator and Gabriel, after which Suzaku has conquered all territories in Orience. *'Chapter 8: Verdict: Finis' *:Playable on Disc 1. Because Suzaku has conquered all the world, Tempus Finis begins and Rursus Warriors are sent to end all life on Orience. The original twelve members of Class Zero are taken to the site where Cid becomes the l'Cie Arbiter of the Rursus, and after surviving his trials, they defeat him and end the war in Orience. **'Optional Chapter 8: The Place of the Final Judgement' **:An alternate scenario during the final mission in Chapter 8. Class Zero choose to become l'Cie, though it soon results in their defeat. The player will receive a Game Over. *'True Chapter: Beyond the Horizon of Six Hundred Million' *:A scenario unlocked in the Rubicus after completing the game. It features Arecia, Tiz, and Joker, as well as the truths behind the conflict in Orience. ''Final Fantasy Agito ''Final Fantasy Agito is divided into seven chapters, which are in turn divided into between four and five named segments. *'Chapter 0: Those Closest to Agito' *'Chapter 1: Battlefield of the Chosen' *'Chapter 2: Vermiel Wings of Hope' *'Chapter 3: Will of the Fighters' *'Chapter 4: Those Who Seek Agito' *'Chapter 5: The Decision' *'Final Chapter: Time of Judgment' *:Because Rubrum has conquered all the world, Finis begins and Rursan Reavers are sent to end all life on Orience. The Cadet is forced to fight Judge Myuria, the agent of Gala, to prove their worth as the Agito. Though they defeat Myuria, their are defeated by Cid, now the l'Cie Arbiter of the Rursus, and the cycle of history in Orience resets itself. ''Bravely Default The story is divided into ten chapters: a prologue, eight numbered chapters, and two versions of the final chapter: *'Intro: On the Precipice of Despair''' :Set in Caldisla, the Land of Beginnings. The four members of the party team up when Caldisla comes under attack by the Eternian Sky Knights. After stopping their invasive plans and rescuing the King from abduction, the party embarks on a journey for Agnès to awaken the four crystals of Luxendarc. *'Chapter 1: Sit & Stay are Tricks for Dogs' :Set in Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time. The party travels to the Temple of Wind to awaken the Wind Crystal, while investigating the plots of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry to demand more money and labor from the citizens while the wind is absent. *'Chapter 2: One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky' :Set in Florem, the Land of Radiant Flowers. The party travels to the Temple of Water to awaken the Water Crystal. In the process, they also investigate the city's conversion into a pleasure district by the occupying Bloodrose Legion. *'Chapter 3: Beloved Bonds' :Set in Hartschild, the Land of Civil War. The party travels through the Eisenberg Region to locate the Temple of Fire and awaken the Fire Crystal. In the process, they are involved in a civil war between two local factions, where the Black Blades are employed as mercenaries. *'Chapter 4: Black and White' :Set in Eternia, the Land of Immortality. After gaining the use of Grandship as a flying ship, the party travels to Eternia to confront the Council of Six and awaken the Earth Crystal. *'Chapter 5: Yesterday's Scenery' :After entering the Holy Pillar to complete the restoration of the Great Chasm, the party wakes up in a world where the four crystals are darkened once more. After figuring out that they have not gone back in time, they set out to reawaken the crystals, while encountering different aspects of the friends and foes they've met before. *'Chapter 6: A World of Echoes: Equal', Chapter 7: A World of Echoes: Dash and Chapter 8: A World of Echoes: Circle :In the same sequence as Chapter 5, the party finds themselves reawakening the four crystals, entering the Holy Pillar, and waking up in another version of Luxendarc, only to find their efforts undone. They go through this process five times in total, while discovering more answers to their situation and the truth behind the history of the world. *'Finale: Lying Airy' :Should the player choose to shatter a crystal during a Rite of Awakening within Chapters 5 to 8, this version of the final chapter is unlocked. The party obtains several strong hints about the true nature of Airy, and they confront her on it when Agnès refuses to stop praying to the crystal. Airy reveals her monstrous form and slaughters the party, but they recover and pursue their former companion through the Dark Aurora, where they defeat her for good. However, Airy warns them that her master has yet to awaken, which will become possible again once the shattered crystal reforms after 1,000 years. *'The End: Bravely Default' :Should the player complete Chapter 8 as usual, this version of the final chapter is unlocked. After entering the Holy Pillar five times, Airy reveals she was able to link enough power from the multiple versions of Luxendarc to summon her master Ouroboros, and that she was successful in deceiving the party. She transforms into her monstrous forms to slaughter them, but they prevail and defeat her, forcing her to to retreat to the Dark Aurora. The four pursue Airy into the depths and eventually defeat her and Ouroboros, with the assistance of several allies. ''Bravely Second: End Layer *'Prologue: All For One, One For All!' :Set in Gathelatio, Seat of the Orthodoxy. Yew Geneolgia of the Crystalguard begins his quest to save Pope Agnes from the Kaiser Oblivion after his friend, Janne Balestra, betrays him, and teams up with the rest of the party. *'Chapter 1: If Duty Calls, Who Will Answer?' :Set in Al-Khampis, Land of Learning. The party chase the Skyhold to the Harena Region, and learn about Magnolia's purpose for coming to Luxendarc- to hunt down the creatures known as Ba'als. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy ''Dissidia's story is divided into the ten Destiny Odyssey stories, which each follow a different character: *'Destiny Odyssey I' :Follows Warrior of Light's quest as he searches for the Crystals and encounters various antagonists. *'Destiny Odyssey II' :Follows Firion's quest as he ends up traveling alone and tries to understand and explain why he fights. *'Destiny Odyssey III' :Follows Onion Knight's quest as he and Terra follow a mysterious energy source. *'Destiny Odyssey IV' :Follows Cecil's quest as he debates on if he can trust Golbez or not. *'Destiny Odyssey V' :Follows Bartz's quest after he is captured and fights to escape enemy territory. *'Destiny Odyssey VI' :Follows Terra's quest as she tries to come to terms with her volatile powers. *'Destiny Odyssey VII' :Follows Cloud's quest as he tries to find a reason to fight. *'Destiny Odyssey VIII' :Follows Squall's quest as he leaves Bartz and Zidane behind to pursue Ultimecia alone. *'Destiny Odyssey IX' :Follows Zidane's quest as Bartz is captured during a treasure hunt and Zidane seeks to rescue him. *'Destiny Odyssey X' :Follows Tidus's quest as he seeks to fight and defeat Jecht. After the Destiny Odyssey storylines are completed, Shade Impulse is unlocked: *'Chapter 1: A Truth Lost' :In the aftermath of Cosmos's death, the heroes pursue the antagonists to discover why. *'Chapter 2: The Schemers' :The Emperor reveals his hand in Cosmos's death, and the heroes go after him to avenge the goddess. *'Chapter 3: While Time Grows Short' :With the world sliding into oblivion, the heroes defeat the final few antagonists on their way to fight Chaos. *'Chapter 4: The Decisive Battle' :The heroes fight the final few manikins before facing Chaos. After Shade Impulse is completed, Distant Glory is unlocked. Completing all storylines then unlocks Inward Chaos. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The main storyline—Treachery of the Gods—is divided into 8 chapters allowing the player to control one character at a time and then in the final chapter—have a party of 5 set characters to control. *'Prologue - Path to Sanctuary' :In this chapter, the player controls Lightning as the party try to get to the Order's Sanctuary. *'Chapter 1 - A New Threat' :In this chapter, the player controls Lightning as she starts to search for her crystal and discovers Kain's betrayal. *'Chapter 2 - Stern Eyes' :In this chapter, the player controls Vaan as he rescues Terra from Kefka. *'Chapter 3 - Clues' :In this chapter, the player controls Laguna as he discovers the truth behind the manikins. *'Chapter 4 - Where Memories Wait' :In this chapter, the player controls Yuna as she travels with Jecht and encounters Tidus. *'Chapter 5 - Decision' :In this chapter, the player controls Lightning as she reaches the Sanctuary. *'Chapter 6 - Indiscernible Truth' :In this chapter, the player controls Kain as he lays Firion "to sleep". *'Chapter 7 - Ally' :In this chapter, the player controls Tifa as she encounters Ultimecia and is rescued by Kain. *'Epilogue - An Undocumented Battle' :In this chapter, the player sets up a party consisting of all the characters, and Kain as an Assist as they travel to destroy the Manikins—which they succeed in doing, but at the cost of their lives. After completing the Epilogue, Main Scenario 013 Light to All is unlocked. The Light to All storylines are the same as the original ''Dissidia's Destiny Odyssey storylines, adapted to the new Dissidia 012 game mechanics and placed in a different order to reflect the approximate chronological order of events in them, rather than in order of original game. Completing all ten Light to All chapters unlocks the Epilogue, which is a combination of all four chapters of Shade Impulse similarly adapted to the new gameplay as the previous storylines were. Upon completing Light to All, Main Scenario 000 Confessions of the Creator is unlocked. The player can also unlock it after completing Treachery of the Gods by purchasing it in the PP Catalog for 2000 PP. ''World of Final Fantasy ''World of Final Fantasy is split into a prologue, 21 chapters, and a postscript. *'Prologue: Meet the Mirage Keepers' *:Reynn and Lann awaken in the world of Nine Wood Hills to find all the shops and streets around them empty. There is only a single person, Enna Kros, and fox named Tama who has been squatting on Lann's head. The two explain that Lann and Reynn have forgotten all memories of their past as Mirage Keepers and must set out on a journey to collect Mirages, perhaps even meeting their lost family in the process. *'Chapter 1: Land of the Lilikin' *:Reynn and Lann travel to Grymoire, where they have gained the ability to take on the miniature form known as "Lilikin." The two confront their first murkrift containing a powerful Mirage, but are woefully unprepared and sent back to Nine Wood Hills, thanks to Tama sacrificing one of her many lives. The two meet the merchant Chocolatte and go shopping, then meet another Mirage named Serafie, who agrees to aid them on their journey. They again run into Enna Kros, who bids them farewell, but not before telling them that she is "god" and that they must now begin their journey. The two again return to Grymoire, ready to begin their journey proper. *'Chapter 2: Foretold by Prophecy' *:Reynn and Lann ride a train run by a Cactuar Conductor and arrive in the town of Cornelia. There, they find a host of Mirages in the employ of the Bahamutian Army attacking the city. They make quick work of them, but Lann shocks the townsfolk by assuming his Jiant form. Nevertheless, the town's leader, Princess Sarah, detects the truth of their otherworldly nature and warmly invites them to her castle. She tells them that they are the "Jiants from the Hills" of prophecy, who will bring either salvation or ruin to Grymoire. The two leave, agreeing to return to help Cornelia, but first they must visit the Nether Nebula to capture more Mirages. *'Chapter 3: Old Acquaintances' *:Within the Nether Nebula, Reynn and Lann encounter the powerful mirages Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh, whom they have unkowingly met before, and agree to a test of strength. While they pass, they do not have the strength to command such powerful Mirages and are left with a prismarium of a lesser summon. They return to Cornelia to face the Bahamutian Army. *'Chapter 4: A Legendary Warrior' *'Chapter 5: The Champion Who Saved Grymoire' *'Chapter 6: Solace from the Ice' *'Chapter 7: The Thane and the Knave' *'Chapter 8: Buccaneer Blues' *'Chapter 9: The Low Seas' *'Chapter 10: Too Warm a Welcome' *'Chapter 11: Crimson and Azure' *'Chapter 12: Ribbit Jiggle Panic' *'Chapter 13: Castle in the Desert' *'Chapter 14: Lost Powers' *'Chapter 15: The Mako Reactor and the Black Mages' *'Chapter 16: Clash on Big Bridge' *'Chapter 17: Naught but Nightmares' *'Chapter 18: The Fell Spell and the Quacho Queen' *'Chapter 19: The Other Nine Wood Hills' *'Chapter 20: The Crimson Prophecy's End' *'Chapter 21: Chaos in Grymoire' *'Postscript: Turn Those Corners Up' Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Bravely Default stubs Category:Recurring gameplay elements